myheroesabilityfandomcom-20200213-history
Development
Note: '''this page is under contruction... it's basically the same as this Wiki's description of the game's Navigation. '''The Intro-Screen When the app is first installed, players will see an intro-screen in that says "Discover the ability within you!". Below this will be the player's starting ability (which will randomly be be any one of the 11 basic abilities) and under that will be a brief description of the ability. Under all this will be a link to enter into the game. After this, players don't see this intro again unless they reinstall the app or reset. Upon entering the app, the player will see the game's home page. Home Page Appearance At the very top will be the application name and to the far right will be a links to the Wiki (perhaps this one), Talk (an in-game discussion board), Updates (which will be in the new app profile page) and The Ladder (leader board). Under this will be the navigation bar, which will have these options: Home, Use Ability, Friends, Group, Fight, Travel, and Profile.To the far right will be a link to the game's Hero Corp which let's you spend Hero Points (to upgrade punch action). Just below the navigation bar will be the player's health (HP), energy (EP), and statuses (shows number of statuses, and then when you move your cursor over it, you see them listed) and the players Credits (CR) which is game currency. To the far right will be the player's level. Centered in the home page (below the navigation bar) will be the player's hero character picture with details on the left (name, abilities, experience, and statuses). Under that is the Use Ability menu, which allows player to select an action they want to use. Then, under this will be the player's friends who use the application. Under that will be the News Feed. The News Feed will be divided between what was received (default view) and sent. The feed text for the actions will be based on the description given to the actions I've provided in this wiki. The news feed will also include shared group experience (EXP), the 100 Cr recieved daily from the Hero Corp (it's like the Godfather from Mafia Wars), and Energy Packs (recieved from friends) appear in the feed. There will also be a side panel on the left which tells the player what location they're in and provides options they can do in the location (such as Use Ability, Fight Enemy, and other options depending on their location). The side panel also lists nearby locations and easily allows players to travel around between these locations by selecting one of them. Navigation Bar Home in the navigation bar has the following sub-menus: Improve, Learn, Reorder, and Reset. Selecting "Learn" will bring up a page of abilities (which will be based on the Ability Point system (explained here ). Selecting "Improve" brings up another page for learning new actions and raising the levels of actions. Selecting "Reorder" brings up a page of the player's actions listed from top to bottom and allows them to rearrange their order for convenience in battle. When a player selects "Reset", they are first brought to a confirmation page which will ask them if they are sure they want to reset with a button for yes and a button for no. When reset game is reset, it will start at the intro screen again telling the player their new starting ability. Resetting will erase all the player's experience, bringing them back to level 1, but their action feed, health, energy or statuses is left unaffected. Use Ability in the navigation bar, when clicked, it will bring the player to a menu-like page in which they can select the action they want to use (shown at the top) and who they will use it on (shown at the bottom. These choices on who to use abilities on is divided into these categories: on self, on friends with abilities, on friends without abilities, and on group members (links to these options also show up as a submenu under Use Ability in navigation bar). Using certain actions will cost a certain amount of energy and will give you some experience (same as in fights). The option to use an action on friends without abilities cost no EP and function more like a friend invite and can earn you Credits (game currency) if they accept the invite (you can only send this invite once a year). The following are general rules about using abilities: 1. '''You can't use your ability on non-friends or non-group members unless in a Free-for-all zone. '''2. You can't use harmful actions on group members and if you KO a group member in a FFA zone, you will not be awarded any bonus experience. 3. Obviously you can only use abilities on targets in your location, unless you're using a clairvoyant or precognitive ability. 4. Though you can use harmful actions on friends, it won't effect their HP unless they are in a FFA zone. Clicking “'Friends'” in the navigation bar will bring player to a page listing friends who have also installed the application (the ones in your location appear first). One can order this list by location, online status, last login, level, or name. Friends will be listed with their hero character's picture on the left, details in the center (hero name show an online status icon next to their name if player is online, group, statuses, HP, EP, abilities, and actions icons). On the left you get the option to either aid ("nice actions" which show up in blue) or attack (showing harmful actions in red). NPCs listed in a location will look like this too. The ladder will look similar to this, only difference is that those in the ladder have a rank number. Group, Fight, and Travel will be explained here soon.....check back tomorrow or refer to Navigation page The Profile option in the navigation bar will have the following sub-menus: view profile, edit profile, and upload new picture. Selecting the profile option will bring the player to their hero character's profile page. The player's profile picture will be seen on the left side with the options to edit profile info and upload a new picture, then below that list possible actions, such as heals and buffs, which they can use on themselves. When viewing another player's profile, one will see these options under their picture: Send a message, Add as friend, report abuse. Below that are possible actions one may use (attack or aid). The center of the profile page shows the player's details (Hero Name, Group, Level, Statuses, HP, EP, Abilities, and Actions in the order the player put them). Statuses, HP, EP, and Actions aren't visible on the profile to non-friends. When a player is online, the online status icon will be visible next to their name. Below these details is the About Me section and the Action Feed. At the bottom of the profile is a wall where other players can post comments. to be continued